Mírame
by Daniela The Hedgehog
Summary: Amy revive junto a Cream su bella historia, una pequeña desilusión, una canción, amor pero sobre todo luz sera lo que llevara la historia de Amy a un final feliz
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, este bello especial de San Valentín es para ustedes con todo mi amor, gracias a Noah-Chan Sakamaki por su OC Noah the Hedgehog, les recomiendo sus fics son muy buenos e interesantes, además poseen un humor genial, :3

**Sonic y sus amigos son de Sega, si fueran míos el Sonamy ya hubiera ocurrido jajaja xD**

Mírame

Los rayos del sol empezaron a iluminar la bella tierra de Green Hill Zone lentamente, se sentía una brisa fresca y agradable, además un poco romántica, hoy era 13 de febrero, los pájaros llenaban de vida Green Hill Zone con su melodiosa voz y los tenues rayos del sol se colaban por las ventanas de todos los que vivían allí

En una habitación de una bella y colorida casita de 2 pisos una eriza rosa de unos 23 años se despertaba con los cálidos rayos de luz, abrió lentamente sus ojos dejando ver unos bellos ojos color jade, intento levantarse, pero algo se lo impedía, unos fuertes brazos la agarraban de la cintura.

-Sonic- murmuro la eriza mirando a un erizo de pelaje azul de unos 25 años, este solo susurro algo que la pobre eriza no entendió- Sonic, despierta- el erizo de nombre Sonic solo la atrajo más hacia él pegando el cuerpo de ella al suyo

-No- susurro en el oído de la eriza y a esta se le erizo la piel, necesitaba levantarse y se le ocurrió una idea

-Sonic, él bebe ya viene- dijo la eriza rosa delicadamente pero el erizo se levantó de golpe y empezó a murmurar cosas

-Oh no… Debo llamar a Tails… ¿Dónde está el bolso?... Debo llevarte al hospital y….- Sonic se cayó de pronto al ver a su amada muriéndose de risa, la miro enojado por despertarlo de pronto pero se le paso rápidamente al ver a la eriza feliz.- Amy, no fue gracioso- la regaño y después ambos rieron

-Era la única forma de levantarte, no quiero que el héroe de Mobius llegue tarde a su trabajo- río la chica que respondía al nombre de Amy

Sonic se acercó a ella y la beso

-Buenos días señora The Hedgehog- susurro Sonic al oído de Amy y luego se agacho quedando al frente de la pancita de 9 meses- Buenos días bebé- besó la pancita de Amy

-Vamos Sonic, ve a bañarte mientras hago el desayuno

-Vale- dijo levantándose a regañadientes, no le gustaba que lo alejaran de su hijo o hija y menos dejar a su Amy sola, pero el deber llamaba, Eggman todavía hacía de las suyas junto con sus fieles robots Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun, se fue a bañar mientras Amy hacia unas tortitas con sirope, Sonic bajó con el uniforme de su trabajo, él trabajaba en GUN, había aceptado el trabajo y había empezado a trabajar con Shadow (un erizo negro con vetas rojas y ojos rubí) y con Rouge the bat (una murciélago blanca con ojos verdes y de ropa muy ajustada)

-¿Y qué harás hoy?- pregunto Sonic mientras ambos comían

-Pensaba ir a saludar a Cream, hace poco llego de su luna de miel- dijo Amy y sonrió

-Costó demasiado que Tails se le declarara, estaba muy nervioso- río un poco y miró la hora- Amy, me voy, cuídate de camino, sabes que Eggman está suelto y no hemos localizado la base aún- dijo Sonic preocupado besando la pancita de Amy- Adiós bebé- susurro

-Tendré cuidado Sonic, no me pasara nada, sino, sacare el Piko Piko Hammer- dijo decidida

-Y no hagas esfuerzos- dijo por último besando a su eriza

-Vale- dijo cansada- Cuídate Sonic- dijo y Sonic se fue

A las 9 de la mañana Amy se fue a la casa de Cream, no sin antes observar la foto que había en un estante, se veía una eriza rosa de unos 18 años sonriendo a la cámara y llorando un poco, tenía un largo vestido blanco y un ramo de rosas rosadas, tenía las púas hasta la cintura, en el pelo tenía una corona de diamantes, a la par de esa eriza estaba un erizo de 20 años sonriendo alegre, agarraba a la eriza posesivamente de la cintura, traía un traje negro que le hacía ver muy apuesto, Amy por instinto llevo su mano al anillo que descansaba en la otra, retiro lentamente el anillo y observo lo que decía dentro: "Por siempre"

Coloco el anillo en su lugar y miró la otra foto, era una eriza rosa de 15 años con un vestido rojo, sus púas llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, este eriza se encontraba besando a un erizo azul de 17 años, la eriza lloraba de alegría y Sonic la agarraba de la cintura, fue el día que Sonic le pidió noviazgo, Cream le había tomado la foto a escondidas

-Mi primer beso- susurro- Y mi único amor

Alejo esos recuerdos de su mente y vio una cajita tapada, nunca la había visto allí, la abrió lentamente y observo una hoja con diseños de flores, agarro la hoja lentamente y su cuerpo temblaba

-Todavía la conserva- dijo sonriendo y llorando ligeramente

Al calmarse guardo la hoja en su bolsa y se fue a la casa de Cream, al llegar toco la puerta y una conejita de color cremita y de orejas largas de 21 años le abrió la puerta

-Amy- sonrió la conejita- Pasa

Ambas se sentaron y conversaron de varias cosas, del embarazo y de la luna de miel, más que todo, ya eran las tres de la tarde y Amy decidió irse, pero al pararse se le cayó la bolsa y se salieron todas sus cosas, Cream inmediatamente le ayudo y se encontró con la hojita de flores

-Amy, ¿Esto es…?- susurro Cream sorprendida

-Sonic la tenía en una cajita, no puedo creer que la conserve todavía- dijo la embarazada alegre y una lágrima salió

-Amy, si no es molestia, ¿Me podrías contar la historia de esta canción?

-Claro Cream

Ambas se volvieron a sentar y Amy comenzó el relato

Me encontraba caminando por Little Planet en búsqueda de aventuras en eso un robot extraño se me acerco e intento dañarme, tenía 8 años y lo único que hice fue gritar, espere que mi fin llegara pero en eso sentí como alguien me alzaba y saltaba para evitar que el impacto de la destrucción de ese robot me golpeara

-Vaya, por poco y Metal Sonic te mata- dijo un erizo de 10 años color azul y bellos ojos esmeralda, al verle a la cara no sé qué me paso, sentí mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y todo en mi cambio, el tiempo se paró para mí

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto ese erizo

-S… Si… Gr… Gracias- dije como pude- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog- dijo guiñándome un ojo- ¿Y tú?

-Amelia Rose, pero todos me dicen Amy- dije un poco sonrojada

-Mucho gusto Amy

-Qué lindo- dijo Cream

-Después de eso no volví a ver a Sonic hasta que cumplí los 10 años

-Eso fue en la ciudad ¿verdad?

-Sí- suspire recordando

Iba caminando por la ciudad, llevaba un vestido rojo y unas zapatillas del mismo color, además tenía una diadema roja

-Amy- dijo una voz, esa voz yo la conozco, mire quién me había llamado y vi a mi amado erizo, había pasado 2 años enamorada de él y sin verlo

-Sonic- susurre

-Vaya que has cambiado- dijo y me recordé a mí a los 8 años con ropa muy infantil

-Ahora serás tú el que me persiga a mí- dije y pase frente a un embobado Sonic

-Hey Amy, espérame- gritó Sonic al verme alejándome de él

-Después los conocí a todos ustedes y me quede acompañando a Sonic y sus aventuras, en todo ese tiempo hasta mis 15 nunca dude de mi amor

-¿Hasta tus 15?- pregunto la conejita sorprendida

-Sí, ese día había visto a Sally besando a Sonic, recuerdo como llore ese día, me separe de todos

-Lo recuerdo bien- dijo Cream recordando- Solo yo podía ir a tu casa, todos se preocuparon demasiado, en especial Sonic

Cream se encontraba apoyándome, había pasado 3 semanas encerrada en mi casa, hoy era 14 de febrero

-Sabes Cream, creo que es hora de olvidar a Sonic, llevó enamorada de él bastante tiempo y tal vez es hora de olvidarle- dije y suspire

-¿Estas segura Amy?- dijo Cream preocupada

-No lo sé, lo amo tanto- dije derrotada

-Y porque no te le declaras, nunca lo has hecho- empezó a decir la conejita pensativa- puedes hacerlo cantando, tal vez ni cuenta se dé y tú te puedes desahogar, hoy Tails hará un Karaoke en el café Esmeraldas, todos irán

-Sí- dije decidida- Me arreglare y se lo diré, no importa si esta con Sally Acorn, si lo amo debo desear su felicidad ante todo- entonces me metí al baño a arreglarme

-Recuerdo que te intente decir que Sonic no estaba con Sally pero tú nunca me dejaste terminar- dijo Cream riendo y Amy la imitó

-Después de arreglarme cogí la canción que había hecho para Sonic y nos fuimos al café, estaba realmente nerviosa en el Karaoke, en eso Tails me llamó diciendo que era mi turno

Subí lentamente al escenario y dirigí mi mirada a Sonic, este me miraba sorprendido, agarre el micrófono nerviosamente y hable

-Hola a todos, esta canción va dirigida para alguien muy especial para mí

Me senté en el piano que Tails había traído y empecé a cantar y tocar

"El día en que te vi

Descubrí algo nuevo en mí

Soñé con mil colores

Que nunca conocí"

"Campanas que sonaban

Adentro de mi alma

Cuando tú pelo al viento

Flotaba cada vez más lento"

"No sé si ocurrió

O fue mi imaginación

Se congelo ese instante

Tal vez por la emoción"

"Queriendo abrazarte

Se me escapo mirarte

Hoy tengo mucho miedo

De enamorarme"

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame a los ojos

Y anímate a soñar"

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame lentamente

Y mi amor comprenderás"

"Solo con tú mirada

Vivo mi cuento de hadas

Mírame

Y soy feliz"

"El día en que te vi

Una lágrima broto de mí

Jamás te diste cuenta

Que estaba frente a ti"

"Sonrisas que volaban

Tan lejos de tu cara

Aunque tristemente

No eran para mí"

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame a los ojos

Y anímate a soñar"

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame lentamente

Y mi amor comprenderás"

"Solo con tú mirada

Vivo mi cuento de hadas

Mírame

Y soy feliz"

"No sé si volver a mirarte

Tengo miedo de equivocarme

Y que tu mirada perdida

No logre alcanzarme"

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame a los ojos

Y anímate a soñar"

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame lentamente

Y mi amor comprenderás"

"Solo con tú mirada

Vivo mi cuento de hadas

Mírame

Y soy feliz"

"Mírame

Y soy feliz

Mírame

Y soy feliz"

Todos me aplaudieron pero busque con la mirada a Sonic, este no estaba y me decepcione, decidí irme, haci que después de despedirme de mi amiga agarre mi bolsa y salí del café

-¿A dónde vas?- dijo alguien tras de mí y vi a un Sonic muy tranquilo recostado en la pared del café

-A mi casa- dije un poco nerviosa

-Acompáñame-dijo seriamente y yo me puse más nerviosa, me va a rechazar, fue lo primero que paso por mi mente, Sonic empezó a cruzar algunas calles hasta llegar al parque y se sentó en una banca y yo lo imité

Ambos nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo, eran las 11 y algo de la noche y la luna llena iluminaba Green Hill Zone

-Sonic, si no vas a decir nada yo me voy- dije decidida y me levante, Sonic me imitó y me agarro la mano, deteniéndome

-Sally y yo no somos nada- empezó y lo miré sin entender, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi rechazo?

-No entiendo- le dije a Sonic

-No sé ni cómo decírtelo, no pensé que fuera tan costoso- dijo ¿nervioso? y frustrado

-Sonic- dije levemente- Si me vas a rechazar no es necesario yo….- mis palabras fueron cayadas rápidamente al sentir unos labios suaves apretando levemente los míos, en mi cabeza millones de pensamientos pasaron rápidamente pero lo único que podía entender era que Sonic The Hedgehog me estaba besando, empecé a llorar levemente al tiempo que le correspondía el beso, Sonic coloco una de sus manos en mi cintura

-Sonikku- susurre al separarnos, teníamos las frentes juntas, ambos estábamos sonrojados y podía sentir su aliento de menta golpear mi boca, en eso Sonic me volvió a besar y pero un poco más apasionado, le correspondí y en un intento de agarrar aire Sonic metió su lengua en mi boca descaradamente, intente corresponderle pero lo que hacía era enredar más las lenguas sentí calor poco a poco, al acabarse el aire nos separamos

-Creo que tengo un nuevo sabor favorito- dijo mientras colocaba su otra mano en mi cintura y me rodeaba

-¿Y cuál es?- pregunte riendo ligeramente colocando mis manos alrededor de su cuello

-La cereza- y me volvió a besar

-Todos nosotros los espiábamos, sabíamos que iba a terminar bien, y yo aproveche y les tome una foto de su primer beso- dijo Cream contenta

-Espera… ¿Dijiste Todos?- dije sorprendida

-Sí- dijo levemente

-¿Quiénes?- dije nerviosa

-Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Espio, Charmy, Noah, Shadow y Cheese- dijo Cream y Amy se puso roja

-¿Porque no me lo dijiste?- dijo Amy casi gritando- Vale, ya paso Amy, tranquila, no es Bueno para el bebé- dijo Amy hablando para ella misma

-Sera mejor que te vayas a casa Amy, Tails debe estar a punto de llegar del taller y Sonic ya casi sale de su trabajo en GUN

-Sí, adiós Cream- dijo agarrando la hoja donde estaba escrita la canción

Amy Pov

Al salir de la casa mire el cielo color naranja, el crepúsculo estaba muy cerca, el aire se sentía un poco frío, haci que me apresure a llegar a casa, eran unos 15 minutos a pie, pero casi llegando a casa alguien me agarro y me coloco una toallita en la nariz, cloroformo pensé antes de desmayarme

Sonic Pov

Shadow había pasado todo el día molestándome con "llamadas de Amy de que ya iba a tener al bebé" y Rouge solo se moría de risa mientras yo bufaba molestó, al llegar a casa me sorprendí de que no hubiera nadie, recordé que Amy me había dicho que iría a casa de Tails y Cream, ese zorrito había crecido mucho desde que le conocí, pero mantenía esos ojos cielo y su pelaje amarillo además ese zorrito tenía dos colas y era muy inteligente, trabajaba en GUN como mecánico y creaba muchas armas para esa empresa

Eran las 7 y Amy no llegaba, me empecé a preocupar un poco pero recordé que ella hablaba mucho con Cream, busque comida y me hice unos Chilidogs ya que era lo único que sabía hacer

Después de comer me senté a ver televisión para esperar a Amy, eran las 7:30, las 8, las 8:30, las nueve y Amy no llegaba, me preocupe y salí a velocidad supersónica a la casa de Cream y toque la puerta rápidamente esperanzado de que Amy estuviera allí

Tails, mi mejor amigo, abrió la puerta- Hey Sonic, pensé que te vería hasta mañana en GUN- en eso se acercó Cream y me sonrió

-¿Está Amy?- dije preocupado y Cream me miro sorprendida

-Amy se fue antes del crepúsculo- dijo la conejita y sospeche lo peor

-Eggman- fue lo único que dije

-Pero no sabemos ni donde está la base de Eggman- dijo Tails preocupado

-Hey chicos- gritó alguien desde el cielo

-Bokkun- Gritamos los 3

-Traigo un mensaje del doctor Eggman- dijo sacando una pantalla donde se proyectó la imagen de Eggman

-Hola Sonic, como te habrás dado cuenta tengo a tu novia y a tu futuro hijo jojojo, si no, sorpresa tengo a tu novia y a tu futuro hijo, jojojo, y usare a tu hijo como mi próximo descendiente y lo criare para que sea un arma mortal- en eso apareció Decoe

-Doctor, Amy tiene las contracciones- dijo el robot amarillo

-¿Y qué es eso?- dijo Eggman sorprendido

En eso llegó Bocoe- Va a tener al bebé- dijo el robot gris

-¿QUE?, bueno Sonic, te dejó tengo que recibir a mi futuro descendiente y ustedes par de hojalatas vayan a ayudar a Amy, tal vez la haga mi esposa es muy bonita jojojo, Adiós Sonic the Hedgehog

En eso la pantalla se apagó y por primera vez no explotó, dejando ver a Sonic realmente enojado, tanto que hasta acabaría con el mismísimo Caos en 5 segundos

-Sonic- murmuro Bokkun- Eggman está en Marble Zone por la zona norte, la clave para sacar a Amy es 696, Eggman se pasó esta vez y ten cuidado Eggman creo unos robots muy fuertes- dijo Bokkun y se fue

-Llama a Knuckles y a Shadow y diles que nos vemos en Marble Zone- dije antes de desaparecer corriendo a allí, después de unos 10 minutos en los cuales yo estaba intentando no ir yo solo por Amy vi el Tornado X y adentro estaba Knuckles y Tails, en el otro lado Cream y Shadow se apareció a la par mía con la esmeralda del caos roja

Yo me monte en la nariz del avión y Shadow empezó a seguirnos en dirección norte, al llegar vi un montón de robots

-Sonic, ve por Amy nosotros nos encargamos- dijo Tails y yo me lance a la guarida de Eggman, al entrar después de vencer a unos cuantos robots llegue a la celda de Amy donde esta estaba en una cama muy incómoda y se agarraba el vientre mientras gritaba

-Amy- le grite y esta me miró, tenía un moretón en la mejilla, una cachetada por las marcas en los dedos de algún metal, ingrese la clave que me había dado Bokkun deseándole toda la suerte del mundo y toda mi gratitud

-Sonikku- dijo ella incomoda por los dolores de las contracciones- El bebé

Amy POV:

Otra contracción y juraba que yo misma mataba a Eggman, necesito ir al hospital YA, Sonic me agarro delicadamente y empecé a sentir esa sensación al ir a la velocidad del Sonido, muy pocas veces Sonic iba a estas velocidades pero ahora mismo si él no lo hacía yo misma lo mataba, otra contracción, al abrir los ojos vi que me acomodaban en el tornado X Tails, Cream y Knuckles subieron, no veía a Sonic subir pero sentí como Cream colocaba algo tibio en mi vientre haciendo que los dolores disminuyeran un poco

-¿Sonic?- dije llamándolo

-Sonic ira pronto al hospital- dijo Cream intentando tranquilizarme- espero

General POV:

Sonic y Shadow ingresaron de nuevo a la base en búsqueda de algo, venganza, Sonic estaba furioso por la forma en la que Eggman le había hablado y por maltratar a su esposa mientras ponía en peligro a su hijo

Por otro lado, Shadow estaba furioso porque Eggman puso en peligro la vida de su sobrino o sobrina y la de su hermana, Shadow había aprendido a convivir con el Sonic Team junto con su novia Noah the hedgehog, pero con Amy la situación cambiaba, él quería a Amy como su hermana ya que gracias a ella y a Noah (la conoció en GUN) había aprendido a ser mejor persona, aunque igualmente seguía silencioso.

Después de destruir todos los robots entraron en una habitación circular y esta se cerró con un metal muy grueso, de pronto, salió del suelo un robot grande, ambos empezaron a luchar con él, pero este era fuerte, en un intento del robot por aplastar a Sonic que iba corriendo por las paredes, rompió el metal creando un hoyo, dejando ver el último pasillo que llevaba a la sala de control

-Sonic, yo me encargo- dijo Shadow cortante como siempre, Sonic solo asintió y entro en el hoyo, el robot se disponía a seguirlo, pero Shadow se le colocó enfrente

-Tu fin es conmigo- dijo y sonrió lanzándose a atacar

Sonic llegó a la habitación donde un Eggman muy asustado lo veía, pero a este se le ocurrió una idea de pronto y sonrió

-Sonic- dijo alegremente

-¿Qué le paso a Amy?- dijo secamente

-¿Tu novia?- dijo sínicamente

-Esposa- dijo con orgullo y Eggman se sorprendió

-¿Esposa?

-Sí, desde hace 5 años

-Haci que no invitaste a un amigo, eso es cruel- se burlo

-¿Cruel?- escupió- Cruel es pegarle a una mujer, cruel es dejar a una embarazada en medio parto sola- Eggman interrumpió

-No fui yo, fue K-85, Amy intento escapar y él solo le dio su merecido y segundo Decoe y Bocoe debían encargarse de ella, yo solo iba a usar a ese mocoso como experimento y como arma mortal, y a tu esposa yo me la iba a quedar, con unos cuantos experimentos podría ser como yo, esa chica llegaría a ser una Diosa, con esas curvas y ese cuerpo- dijo Eggman sin pensarlo

En eso Sonic empezó a tomar un color azul oscuro, su aura le envolvió y de pronto una sonrisa siniestra apareció y Eggman tembló

-Te hare pagar cada palabra que salió de tu asquerosa boca y juró que desearas no haber dicho nada ni haber nacido

Eggman empezó a tocar botones rápidamente robots, láseres y cohetes se dirigieron a Dark Sonic rápidamente, Dark Sonic sonrió aún más y cuando los cohetes tocaron el suelo todo exploto en menos de 3 segundos y Eggman se encontraba en el suelo con Dark Sonic ahorcándolo

-SONIC NO- gritó Shadow que había terminado con el robot

-Haci me desharé de estorbos en Mobius- dijo sonriendo el erizo de pelaje ahora azul noche

-Sonic si lo haces te arrepentirás, además debemos ir a ver a tu hijo, Tails llamó hace poco y dijo que el bebé está a punto de nacer

En eso el aura negra junto con el pelaje oscuro desaparecieron, dejando ver a un erizo azul sorprendido

-Amy- susurro y desapareció de la vista de Eggman, este empezó a toser mientras le agradecía mil veces a Shadow, este solo dijo

-Si vuelves a intentar algo tan estúpido como esto no tendré compasión de ti y yo mismo te matare- y dicho esto se fue corriendo

En el hospital se vio entrar un erizo rápidamente hacia recepción

-Hola Sonic- dijo una mapache que era la recepcionista

-Amelia The Hedgehog- dijo un poco preocupado

-Habitación 385, tercer piso

No termino de decir eso y Sonic ya corría hacia la habitación, paro al ver que esa era la habitación y vio a sus amigos afuera sentados, estaban todos, Noah, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Vainilla, el Team Chaotix, todos

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupado

-Amy no nos dejara entrar hasta que vayas- dijo Cream y río

-¿Y están bien?- dijo un tanto aliviado

-El doctor dijo que todo salió de maravilla- dijo Tails y todos se acercaron a felicitarlo

-¿Y qué es?- dijo feliz

-Solo yo lo sé, pero Amy no me deja decirlo- dijo Vainilla guiñando un ojo- Entra, Amy estará contenta de verte

Sonic POV

Asentí y me acerque a la puerta, la abrí suavemente por si Amy o el o la bebé estaban dormidos, pero lo que vi me hizo sentir completo, Amy estaba viendo a la ventana y tenía una mantita blanca con mi hijo o hija adentro

General POV

Las aves cantaban ligeramente y los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban desde el horizonte, el aire era fresco y romántico, era 14 de febrero y Amy no podía sentirse más feliz, sus sueños se cumplían lentamente, ella tuvo la suerte de ser la que robo el corazón de su héroe, se casó con él y hoy tenía en sus brazos una pequeña eriza violeta fruto del amor de ambos, sus ojos eran del color esmeralda, como los de su padre, en eso ella sintió unos brazos abrazarla y un pequeño beso en la mejilla

-Sonic- susurro alegre

-Gracias Ames, es el mejor regalo que me has dado- dijo el erizo mirando a su hija desde el hombro de Amy

Amy se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con su amado príncipe, con la única persona con la que ella quiere estar por siempre, Amy le dio el bebé a Sonic ayudándole a cargarlo y Sonic sonrió con orgullo

-Es preciosa, y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Quiero ponerle Samanta, ¿te gusta?- dijo delicadamente mientras Sonic le devolvía a la pequeña y Amy se dejaba llevar por el abrazo que le ofrecía el erizo

-Me encanta- susurro por último atrapando los labios de Amy

-Feliz San Valentín Sonic- dijo al separar sus labios de los de él

-Feliz San Valentín Amy- dijo y la volvió a besar

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame a los ojos

Y anímate a soñar"

"Mírame

Una vez más

Mírame lentamente

Y mi amor comprenderás"

"Solo con tú mirada

Vivo mi cuento de hadas

Mírame

Y soy feliz"

Cantó Amy para su bella hija Samanta Amelia The Hedgehog Rose mientras Sonic sonreía con orgullo al tener a una esposa tan bella y adorable y a su hija que seguramente tendría la misma sonrisa cálida de su madre, y tenía razón porque al terminar de cantar la pequeña rio feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

Epilogo

5 Años Después

El día era fresco y tranquilo, las hojas de colores otoñales bailaban junto al viento, hacia un poco de frío, pero eso no le impedía a una pequeña eriza violeta con los ojos esmeraldas jugar libremente mientras corría a una velocidad muy inusual, ella reía mientras perseguía a una mariposa, la atrapaba fácilmente pero luego la volvía a soltar para volver a iniciar su pequeño juego, en eso una eriza de unos 27 años salió de la casa que estaba al frente del pequeño jardín en el cual jugaba la pequeña eriza, la eriza mayor poseía un pelaje rosa y sus púas llegaban hasta la mitad de su espalda, las puntas eran de color morado al igual que el bello flequillo que poseía en la frente, poseía un buen cuerpo, sus ojos eran de un color rubí, una bella diadema negra adornaba su cabeza, su tez era pálida y su sonrisa blanca y pura aunque con picardía a la vez hacían de Noah de Hedgehog una belleza inusual, muchos chicos estarían tras ella si no fuera porque tenía un hijo pequeño de 4 años que la acompañaba en estos momentos, su pelaje era negro y tenía una vetas moradas, tez pálida, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, era muy serio pero si Samanta le hablaba su expresión sombría cambiaba a una alegre, la relación con esa pequeña eriza violeta de 5 años era sorprendente, volviendo al tema, hay chicos que aceptarían a Noah con el pequeño Shade, pero el detalle era que tenía a alguien sobre protector a su lado, Shadow the Hedgehog, un erizo negro de vetas rojas y ojos rubís que era el Esposo de Noah, tenían de casados 5 años y eran felices junto con su pequeño hijo que crecía cada día.

Shade vio a la pequeña Samanta jugar y corrió rápidamente hacia ella, atrapando la mariposa antes que esta última

-Shade- le llamo y el sonrío enseñándole a la mariposa y ella después de refunfuñar un poco sonrío

-Shade, Samanta, vengan a comer- dijo Noah y entraron a una linda casa de 2 pisos color crema, esta casa era de Crema y Tails, estaban en espera de un bebe y ambos no podían ni caber de tanta felicidad, aunque solo estuviera embarazada de 3 meses

Los 3 erizos entraron al comedor donde todos se encontraban sentados, Samanta corrió a sentarse a la par de su padre, ella era muy pegada a él desde que nació pero había incrementado con la llegada de su pequeño hermano de ahora 3 años, era de un pelaje azul claro y ojos jade, aunque era pequeño ya sabía caminar por lo que era muy escurridizo, cada vez que salían de picnic este se internaba en el bosque y al final regresaba solito con una rosa blanca para su madre. Sonic sonrío al ver a su pequeña llegar amaba a sus hijos igual a como amaba a su bella esposa y sonrío al saber que su vida estaba completa, todos comieron con alegría y a la hora del ocaso todos se retiraron dándoles un espacio de privacidad a el zorro y a la coneja.

Noah, Shadow y Shade llegaron a una linda y acogedora casita lila, adentro Shade solo dejo escapar un bostezo mientras frotaba sus ojitos, señal de que estaba agotado, Noah alzo a su pequeño y lo llevo a su habitación, al salir se encontró con su esposo que la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo ella sorprendida

-Vengo por lo que me pertenece- dijo agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola rápidamente hacía el estampando sus labios con los de ella en un beso de necesidad y ella recordó que en la mañana ella había dejado a Shadow con las ganas de "jugar"

Ella río mientras se dejaba llevar por Shadow hacía la habitación pensando que hoy sería una noche larga

Por otro lado nuestra pareja de erizos llegaron a su hogar donde llevaron al ya dormido Flash a su recamara asegurándose de dejar la cuna cerrada para que este no se saliera y luego fueron a la habitación de Samanta donde está ya estaba dormida, ambos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación hacia la sala, donde ambos se sentaron abrazándose, al frente pudieron admirar las fotos que adornaban un pequeño estante, la de su primer beso, su boda, el nacimiento de Samanta, de Flash y el cumpleaños de ambos a lo largo de su vida

-Como han crecido- suspiro Amy- Flash es tu viva imagen en personalidad y Shade tiene algo de ambos- dijo y río y Sonic la imitó- ¿Sabes que ha…?- en eso fue interrumpida porque de pronto un erizo plateado y una gata lila aparecieron en la sala

-Hey chico- dijo Silver saludando

Después de saludarse ellos empezaron a preguntar

-¿Y qué ha pasado con los chicos?- dijo Blaze sentada en uno de los sillones

-Rouge y Knuckles se casaron hace 2 años aunque las peleas no terminaron allí, pero a la hora vuelven- dijo Sonic y rieron

-Vainilla acepto a Vector y desde hace bastante que son felices- continuo Amy

-Vector siempre detrás de Vainilla jajaja- río Blaze

-Shadow al final nos presentó a Noah un año después de que nació Samanta y está ya estaba embarazada y a punto de dar a luz a su pequeño hijo Shade, Shadow casi me mata cuando yo me hice el mejor amigo de Noah, según el yo iba a traicionar a mi Ames- todos rieron por lo que dijo el Héroe

-Vaya han pasado muchas cosas- dijo Silver- Y mi Blaze y yo tenemos una sorpresa- dijo el sonriendo como un niño travieso

-Estoy embarazada- dijo sonriendo- tengo un mes

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar

-Queríamos casarnos acá haci que vinimos con nuestros amigos- dijo Silver atrayendo a su prometida

-Eso es fenomenal- dijo Sonic- felicidades, ya era hora de que Blaze aceptara- dijo y rieron

Al mes siguiente Blaze y Silver se casaron, en la fiesta un pequeño erizo de vetas moradas agarro de la mano a Samanta y se la llevo a un lugar apartado, donde este le dio un besito en la mejilla todo sonrojado, Samanta también se sonrojo, y ambos rieron sin saber que Flash los observaba junto con un erizo azul y uno negro que refunfuñaban en silencio y unas erizas rosas que observaban la escena con ternura.

Fin

**Espero les guste, otra vez gracias a Noah :3 y no olviden leer sus historias**

**Bye :***

**Besos de Sonic, Shadow y Amy para todos**


End file.
